It's How We Roll
by esdiferente
Summary: Premise, what premise? There isn't a premise for this it's just me trying to give something back to the wonderful people that frequent this part of this site!


**"It's How We Roll."**

**Disclaimer –** As usual I own nothing but a large amount of debt and a severe lack of talent. Certainly nothing to do with Skins, (which makes me very upset)

**Premise – **Premise, what premise? There isn't a premise for this it's just me trying to give something back to the wonderful people that frequent this part of this site! Well ok, if you want a premise Naomi and Emily are lying in bed on Boxing day reading some of the fiction about themselves they've found on this very site!

**Authors Note - **I know I write too many authors notes but hell I do feel the need to explain myself sometimes. I knocked this up on Christmas Day as Mrs Es watched crap movies on the TV and I was feeling slightly drunk, (yeah OK I was _pretty_ drunk so there). Anyway, I decided to write something totally silly that was a tribute to the fine people that have made my own _annus horribilis_ slightly more bearable. I think I've said this before but I found this site when I was pretty sick and it kept me going through the illness and through the dark times that was S4. I've read so many great stories on here I wanted to give them a 'shout out' in the only way I know how...through some messed up, probably rubbish, and totally silly words.

The title and I guess the premise itself, is totally inspired by a review I got from Ashley - _ThaDarkSlayer_ for 'Avalanche' and it seems to work for me; TDS please consider this an apology for _Vangoghgurrl_ waking you up and making you read the last chapter of CP out...I wouldn't wish that on anyone. (Make sure you have your phone off next Wednesday just in case, because Ch25 is a loooonnnggg one (-;)

So here we go, nothing but stupidity and a chance for you to see if you can recognise some of the stories I allude to. If you can, then you're probably as big a geek as I am...well done (-:

Thanks and enjoy, proper shout out's at the end.

Es

**"It's How We Roll."**

_'This is nice',_ thought Naomi Campbell as she lay curled up in bed on the morning of Boxing day. _'This is very nice indeed.'_

She'd missed the little red head that had become such a firm fixture in her life; Christmas day had been spent mostly apart, they'd had the morning together, but not a proper morning. Not a _normal_ holiday morning for the pair of them, where they were able to just curl up in bed together and pretend that the outside world didn't actually exist.

No, their Christmas morning had been a panic of getting up before the crack of dawn, grabbing a quick shower before dressing, packing presents and heading off to their respective parent's homes; leaving the flat that they shared and getting in their old battered VW Polo and heading down the M4 to Bristol.

Boxing Day was _their_ day though she reflected; they'd agreed that years before. Christmas Day, Emily kept telling her, was a time for family; one year with Gina, one year with Jenna, and last year with Katie in Paris. But never Boxing Day, Boxing Day was their time, wherever they were.

Last year Naomi had finally done what she'd been planning to do for months; claiming that they couldn't travel back for a couple more days because of the holiday bookings, she'd extended their hotel stay so they could spend _their_ day together in what Emily considered to be the most romantic city in the world. After breakfast in a kerbside cafe Katie had recommended to her weeks before, Naomi had gently suggested a little walk along the Seine on a cold Boxing Day morning and then going down on one knee had pulled a small box from her coat pocket and proposed to her girlfriend in the shadow of Notre Dame. It had been the best day of Naomi's life, as her little red head had hungrily snatched the diamond ring out of the box, pushed it down onto the third finger of her left hand, stared at it for a second before falling on her and wrapping her up in a huge Fitch hug; the word 'Yes' repeated over and over again throughout.

This year, however, they'd decided not to stay over as they were already spending the day apart. This year they'd left Bristol before the bells had chimed midnight and they were back home in their little flat outside London; driving home through the early hours just so they could snuggle up together in their own king sized bed and under their king sized duvet, their only real luxury in an otherwise frugal existence.

Once again Naomi had volunteered to drive them home this year and she'd spent Christmas day at her mum's knocking back tea and coffee and a plethora of soft drinks; listening to, an increasingly drunk, Kieran telling her stories of the latest students at Roundview and how boring and clichéd they'd become. She didn't mind staying sober though, as much as her step-father's comments were almost enough to drive her to drink. She still didn't like drinking without Emily around plus she got the pleasure of listening to her girlfriend babble to her all the way home; and as a tipsy Emily would usually spend the four hour drive telling Naomi how much she loved her, and let her know all the things she wanted to do to her when they got home, it wasn't exactly a hardship for her.

In fact Naomi's only regret was that as much as she could talk dirty when she was drunk; Emily never did carry out any of her ideas when they got home. This year was no different; this year, like so many before, Naomi found herself lifting the petite redhead out of the car and carrying her sleeping form up the stairs to their first floor flat.

She didn't mind doing that either, because Emily had changed her, Emily had made her actually enjoy this time of year; enjoy their all too infrequent reunions with friends and family; and all that went with it. Naomi Campbell had become a pathetic excuse for her old self because of Emily Fitch, and quite frankly, she wouldn't have it any other way.

o+o+o

Naomi lay back on the bed as the early morning light began to creep up the curtains. She was feeling far too comfortable to get up, intent on doing nothing but curling up with the girl that was all arms and legs next to her. As she snuggled down into Emily's embrace she reflected on another good year together; troubles, infidelity, jealousy and fighting long behind them...well mostly. They were human after all and fighting was a part of human nature. Emily really didn't know what the laundry basket was for, much to Naomi's continued annoyance; but still, that was what being in a relationship was all about. After all, Emily never really complained when Naomi went on another one of her regular rants at the television.

In fact Emily Fitch had her fiancée sussed all too well; at the first sign of an impending verbal assault on the newscasters she would simply turn off the TV and swing her head into her girlfriends lap, looking up at her with chocolate eyes and a knowing grin. All too often that grin would lead them to a kiss, and that would lead them to rolling off the sofa onto the living room floor, or lead them through pinches and tickles out to the kitchen table, or all too infrequently actually through their bedroom door and onto their bed. Every time Emily gave her that grin, without exception, Naomi would forget what on earth she was planning to rant about; her head lost in the exotic beauty that was Emily Fitch.

They'd found their little corner of the world where they could be themselves and they could be together, and they were blissfully happy. Marriage, well civil partnership, was just around the corner; and though she tried to keep it a secret Naomi Campbell couldn't be more excited about the whole idea.

_'Yeah,'_ she thought as she lay there, comfortable and warm wrapped in a blanket of love;_ 'once again it has been a bloody good year!'_

In fact the only thing that would make her day complete, she thought, would be that she could get back to sleep again. Unfortunately she found herself wide awake, totally wide awake in fact; and unfortunately for her, the love of her life was fast asleep and gently snoring away and she didn't have the heart to wake her. So, alone and bored, Naomi picked up her phone from the dresser next to her side of the bed and absently 'Googled' Emily's name; what she found astounded her.

o+o+o

"You all right babe?"

Emily's croaky, 'morning after' voice pulled her from the story she's been avidly reading for the last ten minutes or so. It wasn't the first she had read, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. She'd found a site that seemed to be creating new lives for her and her red-headed beauty and she was captivated by the depth of imagination that the contributors showed.

"I'm fine beautiful, how's your head?"

"Don't, seriously...you've got to remind me not to drink dad's homemade mulled cider ever again. It must be stronger than vodka that stuff, and not as good for the head."

"Hmmm...you did seem a little worse for the booze last night hun," Naomi replied smiling and putting her phone back down onto the dresser. "Though, I was most interested by the idea of..."

She whispered something into Emily's ear and watched in amusement as her lover went as red as her hair.

"I said I'd do that?"

"You did, somewhere around Leigh Delamere services if you must know...just before you dropped off and let me drive home all alone in the rain."

"I'm sorry babe," Emily said cuddling into the giggling blonde, "I feel guilty now...remind me about what I told you later and I'll see what I can do to make it up to you."

Naomi stopped giggling as Emily used her best bedroom voice to finish her sentence. She stopped everything whenever she heard that voice, she couldn't help it. She stared down at the snuggling form and wrapped her arm protectively around Emily's shoulders, picking up her phone with her other hand and going back to her story; well, not before planting a kiss on her girls lips to properly say good morning.

"What you doing Naoms?"

"Reading."

She totally expected the huffy little grunt and the light prod in the belly; she grinned as it was delivered, knowing without looking that Emily was grinning along with her.

"I can see that you're reading Naoms, I was wondering what you were reading...as you well know!"

"Actually Ems I'm reading all about us."

"Us?" Emily asked incredulously. "What the fuck are you reading about us...and where? Has fucking Katie been posting stuff about us on Facebook again? I'll fucking kill her if she has!"

"Actually Ems it's not Facebook, it's on a Fan Fiction site."

"Fan Fiction? What the hell do you mean Fan Fiction? Are you saying that we have fans?"

"Well you have fans hun, and for some reason I have some fans as well...we're very popular you know?"

"Well I know _I'm_ very popular Naoms, but I can't see what people see in you."

The phone was dropped to the covers and the ticking fight commenced almost immediately; despite her slightly better upper body strength, Emily soon succumbed to Naomi's size, and her vindictive streak.

"Ok, Ok I give...I give! So you deserve fans as well," Emily said still laughing. "Question is, how the fuck did two ordinary girls from Bristol end up on a fan fiction site? It's not like we're famous or anything."

"Famous? Ems, according to these guys we're fucking awesome, look."

Naomi passed across her phone and Emily looked at the screen, page after page of written prose celebrating their life, or lives, or more accurately their _possible_ lives together. Hundreds of stories and thousands of words, all created about them.

"Wow," was all she could say as she scanned the screen, "all this has been written about us?"

"This is only the stuff that was written about us alone babe, there's stuff written about the rest of the gang as well. Honestly it's all a little spooky."

"It's well cool though," Ems said clicking on a story at random and scanning through the words. "If a little, we'll by the looks of this little story anyway...well, it's all a bit smutty."

Naomi looked over her shoulder and smiled, she'd read that one earlier, it was a short story, and it had interesting things mentioned about a belt and what she could do with one to Emily. Frankly she'd been thinking about little else since she'd read it. Some people, she reflected, have great imaginations; and such talent really shouldn't go to waste.

"I've got to read some of these," Emily told her, picking up her own phone and typing the URL into the address bar of her browser. "How the hell did you find all this?"

"I 'Googled' you," Naomi said a little sheepishly, blushing at Emily's raised eyebrow, "I was bored so I stuck your name into Google and this is what I found. I've only been reading it for a couple of hours but some of it's really good stuff. To be honest I wish our real lives were as interesting and varied as these. To be honest, compared to the Emily and Naomi on this site, we're a couple of boring old farts."

"Really?" Emily said looking down the lists of stories, scanning the summaries for something interesting to read.

"Really, really," Naomi told her, grinning to herself at the fact that Emily had totally lost herself in her phone and was barely paying her any attention. "Breakfast Ems?" she asked, hoping to get away without having to get up."

"That'd be lovely babe," Emily replied, her eyes glued to the screen, "toast with honey and..."

"Marmite, yes love I know," Naomi finished for her, sighing and climbing out of bed; feeling her fiancée's eyes on her as she wrapped herself in a robe. "Tea or coffee?"

"Cup of tea, and have we got any juice left in the fridge Naoms?"

"I'll bring you some up," she said pocketing her own phone. If she was going to have to make Emily breakfast in bed, one - she was going to do it properly because the red head deserved it, and two - she was going to finish the damned story she was reading while she waited.

o+o+o

Hours later, dishes and glasses still lying on the floor the two girls lay in bed together, legs touching to hold onto some kind of intimate contact; but hands gripping phones and brains engaged on what they were reading. Occasionally they'd speak, making a recommendation to the other about something they'd read, but the morning had already flashed by as they engrossed themselves in their alternative lives.

"This one's brilliant Naoms, here you're an aerialist in a circus. How fucking daft is that?"

"I'm sorry," Naomi sniffed, "are you saying I couldn't be that graceful?" she'd read the story earlier and had recommended it to Emily.

"Naomi, you're scared of fucking heights, you didn't even want to climb the Eiffel Tower with me last year."

"I did though didn't I?" She muttered defensively and found her girl snuggling into her shoulder, placing a kiss onto the soft flesh at the top of her breasts for good measure, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You did babe, and I was very proud of you, but it doesn't take away from the fact that you have to hold my hand when you get to close to the kerb now does it? Now shush..." she said before Naomi could open her mouth to defend herself, "this is getting to the smutty bit and I'm looking for some ideas."

Naomi couldn't help but blush involuntarily as Emily so matter of factly discussed the whole 'smut' issue; she knew what was coming in that particular story and wondered if Emily would find it as embarrassingly sexy as she had.

She looked back to her screen, and to the story of a summer romance on a sun drenched island; it seemed strange to read about herself as being a bit of a player, but after reading story after story about a sex crazed Emily for most of the morning it felt good to think of herself as the cocky and confident one, the one that could have anyone they wanted.

Lunchtime passed and was forgotten as they read. In fact they'd paused only to swap feedback on the stories they'd been reading.

"I didn't like this one," Emily said showing Naomi her screen. "Well I did because it's beautiful, but I don't like the idea of you being in a plane crash. I don't like the idea of losing you at all, even if it _is_ only for a few months. You're never flying alone again Naomi, you hear me?"

"I hear you hun, but if this little tale is anything to go by then I'm never organising a surprise for our anniversary again. Man, you just _keep_ jumping to the wrong conclusions, and _I_ keep suffering for it."

Emily looked up from her phone and frowned at her, "No way Naomi, there's enough stories on here where you do something like that and it goes well for you, for you to use that excuse."

She winked at the blonde who dominated her thoughts and dived straight back into her latest selection; a tale of an alternative universe where they'd met just once, only briefly; they'd had but one conversation over lint, but were connected in a way that still hadn't been explained. She was devastated when she got to the end, only to realise it wasn't the end at all; in fact it had only just gotten interesting.

"Oh for fucks sake!" she said as she realised her mistake, "this one's still ongoing. Why didn't you tell me that some of these stories weren't finished?"

"I thought you'd noticed the complete button at the top Ems," Naomi said matter of factly, "I thought you were supposed to be clever...I've read at least two stories on here where you were a Medical student, and it takes brains to become one of them."

"Are you trying to say I don't have brains Naomi Campbell?" Emily said, her voice full of threat and just a little hint of desire.

"I never said anything of the sort," Naomi replied, expectantly; putting down her story of action and adventure on the high seas. "I was merely trying to point out that there was a button to ensure you only got the complete ones."

"Really?" Emily said for the second time that morning; a hint of challenge in her husky voice...a husky voice that seemed to be very popular amongst the authors on this site Naomi noted absently...'well at least it showed they had great taste' she thought.

"Yup," she said, emphasising the 'P' as she'd read herself doing earlier that afternoon.

"Bitch,"

"Cow,"

"Halfwit,"

"Hobbit,"

The 'fight' started almost instantly; the two girls wrestling on top of each other, fighting for domination, fighting for control. There was nothing angry about the fight, this was Boxing day, this was _their_ day, they never fought on Boxing day...well not unless it was a form of foreplay, which this undoubtedly was. As they fell back onto their sheets totally exhausted they realised that most of their day had already gone, so engrossed they'd been in the myriad stories of their possible lives.

"What do you want to eat Ems?" Naomi asked, looking at the time on her phone.

"I just ate Naoms, and it was pretty good." Emily replied, the sound of laughter in her voice.

"Oh that's too cheesy for words, I know you read that today," Naomi told her, smirking and rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Might have," Emily smirked back; "true though!"

They agreed on take-out for dinner, Naomi driving them around to the local fast food restaurant, the only place that seemed to be open on a Boxing Day evening. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of a story she'd read first thing this morning, her overly-horny mind being inexorably drawn to the idea of Emily dressed as a cowboy and her driving a Range Rover instead of a clapped out heap through her local drive through.

"No Naomi," Emily's voice slapped her back into the real world as they waited. "I draw the line at dressing as a Cowgirl."

"You read that one too," she muttered guiltily, wondering how her fiancée could read her thoughts that well.

"I did, and the answers still no."

"What about being my maid?" Naomi asked with a wide grin; a grin that got even wider with Emily's response.

"Well I'll have to think about that one babe, but you get the costume and I'll consider it. Though why I get to do the dressing up I don't know?"

"I guess people think you'd look good dressed up hun," Naomi rationalised. "I think that I'm not all that special."

"You are to me babe," Emily said without hesitation, "Besides, I was reading about you as a hot lawyer before we left, I'd love to see you in a posh suit with your 'briefs' under your arm."

"Really Ems," Naomi groaned at the double entendre; she was about to say more but she was interrupted by their food appearing through the window and she bit back a comment and drove out into the car park to eat. As they finished their box meals and tidied up the waste Naomi had an idea as she walked over to the bin. Popping back into the restaurant she made use of the ladies toilets before returning to the car.

"What kept you?" Emily asked rubbing her arms, "you could have kept the heater going, I'm fucking freezing."

"I thought I'd put the finishing touches to my lawyers costume Ems," she said loftily, starting the car and turning on the heaters.

"Sorry?" Emily asked as she rubbed her hands in the warm stream of air.

Naomi smiled enigmatically and put the car in gear, ignoring the cold draft that was chilling her to the core.

"Oh...OH!" Emily said finally spotting the small lacy material tucked under Naomi's arm as she changed gear and drove them out onto the open road and towards home. "You're very bad, you know that?"

"Not as bad as everyone on that site seems to think _you_ are," Naomi retorted, "I think it must be the 'butter wouldn't melt' face you know? I think they all realise just how filthy you can be."

"Me?" Emily responded looking across at Naomi as she stared resolutely at the road. "I'm not the one that's just removed her knickers and tucked them under her arm."

"Briefs hun, you said you wanted to see me with my briefs under my arm and how could I deny you that?"

"Funny," Emily replied looking across at her lover with a strange glint in her eye, "I know we've just eaten McDonalds but can you get us home quickly babe, I fancy something else."

"More food Ems?" Naomi questioned, thinking of all the stories where her tiny girlfriend had the appetite of one James Cook. "There's a KFC on the other side of town if you're still hungry, I know you missed lunch."

"Nah," Emily replied, putting her index finger into her mouth and sucking on it gently. "I don't want KFC babe, I can think of something far better for me that's finger licking good, and I want to get home so I can feast on that."

It took Naomi all the strength she had to hold in her laughs as she drove, it took Emily all it could to hold her sultry gaze, a faint blush touching her cheeks. She was glad of the early winter darkness to hide her embarrassment at her blatantly sexual remark, something that was most unlike her indeed no matter what those writers may think.

"I think I like you when you're being dirty Ems," Naomi finally said with a grin, "it's kind of sexy you know?"

"Get me home babe and I'll show you sexy," Emily replied sliding a hand up Naomi's leg and under her skirt.

"Ems I'm driving, you don't want me to crash now do you?"

"Not at all babe," Emily replied honestly, "But I can't help it if you've come over all lawyery"

"Funny Ems," Naomi said as she changed gear, neatly trapping Emily's fingers between her thighs. "Will you stop that before we do have an accident."

"This isn't over Naomi Campbell," Emily responded, dragging her hand back with the tiniest scrape of her nails across Naomi's bare thigh, causing the blonde to crunch her gear change. "You wait till we get home."

Naomi didn't answer, well not in words anyway, she simply pressed the accelerator a little harder and risked the ticket to get her red headed lover home in the shortest time possible.

_'Naomi'_, Emily thought as they careered down the dark streets, _'is a pretty scary driver when she's desperate to get home.'_

o+o+o

After making love once more on this, their special day, this time not getting past the hallway to their small flat; the girls picked up their phones once more and dived headlong into the world of their own personal fiction.

It was strange to read, Emily thought, as she flicked from page to page. They had read of themselves as lawyers and alternative models, painters and businesswomen; actors and journalists, librarians and students. They'd been English and American, FBI agents and thieves, gay and supposedly straight, students and graffiti artists, parents and steampunks; they had been doctors and nurses and rich and poor. The wide variety of their possible lives had been laid out in front of her thanks to the imaginations of the people that had, from out of nowhere, chosen to write these things about her and her lover.

The best part of all of it though, she thought as she glanced across at the half dozing blonde lying in that bed to the right of her; was that no matter who or what they wrote, one thing was common. One major truth shone through every story that existed, no matter how angsty, no matter how painful to read; they always ended up together in one way or another. They were made for each other, in prose as well as in real life, and Emily Fitch wrapped herself up in this truth as she wrapped herself up in Naomi's love for her, no longer failing, no longer in doubt.

"Naoms," she said finally breaking the silence that had come between them as they read and thinking of a promise they'd made years before to talk about their day. "What's your favourite story on this site, the best one you've read today?

"I like the one where you're an actress Ems, the one in America where I'm working in a club because my life went to shite...I like that because you're so nice to me, and we work so well together. It's not exactly a happy story, but it's a beautiful one and it has a happy ending; sort of."

"Yeah I remember that one," Emily told her knowing exactly which tale she meant, "that was lovely."

"Go on then Ems, tell me the one you liked the most," Naomi said grinning across the bed as she turned back from putting her phone onto the dresser and plugging it in to her charger.

"I liked the one where you were a bad ass customs agent, where we're both scousers like dad. You were so sweet in that one, it reminded me of when you decided to win me back all those years ago."

"I've not read that one yet," Naomi confessed snuggling down into her pillows and facing her fiancée, reaching out an arm and casually linking her fingers with Emily's free hand. "I'll take a look at that tomorrow morning, remind me hun; we can curl up and do this again, there's more stories on that site I think I want to read."

"Have you forgotten Katie and Freddie are arriving tomorrow? We're picking them up from St Pancreas first thing in the morning."

Naomi groaned and pulled a pillow over her head; she _had_ forgotten in all the last minute running around, and frankly her soon to be sister-in-law and her dopey husband were the last people she wanted disturbing her holiday bliss.

"Babe, you said you didn't mind them staying till New Year."

"When did I say that?" She asked, peeking out from under her protective, Katie-proof, shield.

"Honestly Naomi, why do the people writing these stories think you're clever because you got straight A's at A-Level? If you were any more blonde you wouldn't need to spend a fortune on peroxide."

The words sounded harsh, but Emily smiled affectionately at Naomi even as she said it, squeezing her fingers to let her know she was only joking. She's still did things like that, even after all their years together; long after she stopped needing to do it, long after they became settled and comfortable together. Long after they stopped being defensive and learned to live with, and even enjoy, each others teasing

"You said they could come and stay when you said Effy and Cook should stay as well_. 'Call it a reunion'_ you said to me; _'invite the others, get the gang back together to celebrate ten years out of Roundview. We'll celebrate the New Year in style'_ that's what you told me to do babe so I did it. Katie and Freddie arrive tomorrow and Effy and Cook fly in the day after."

"I told you to do that," Naomi replied, not a question, a statement.

"You most certainly did Naoms, you even repeated it for the camera." Emily replied holding up her phone as proof.

"So I was drunk then," Naomi grinned, a ray of hope signalling her chance of a possible escape. "You know it doesn't count if I'm drunk or high."

"You were drunk when you gave me this Naoms," Emily said putting down her phone and holding up her engagement ring, knowing _exactly_ how to play the conversation in order to win. "Does that mean _this_ doesn't count?"

"I was not drunk!" Naomi replied instantly, thoughts of their old friends forgotten in her haste to defend her actions. "I had one shot of whiskey because it was cold and I was scared you'd say no. That doesn't qualify as being drunk."

"No, I guess not," Emily said, holding out her arms and smiling warmly; encouraging the blonde to snuggle in. "I wonder what Katie would make about all these people that think that her and Cook would make a good couple."

"Or her and Eff; Jesus...could you just imagine it? Perhaps I'll show them both tomorrow. Effy would fucking love that."

"I think Freddie and Cook would get a kick out of it as well babe," Emily replied giggling into her fiancée's neck. "Katie will go fucking ra ra though."

"Well that settles it," Naomi said kissing Emily's temple. "I'm definitely showing her the Katie and Effy stories; in fact I might e-mail a load of them to her and Freddie as well for good measure."

"Are you _trying_ to upset my sister babe?"

"Nah, but I do like annoying her."

"Oh Naomi, won't you ever grow up?" Emily asked in mock despair, secretly she liked the fact that Naomi hadn't become staid and sensible and boring; liked the fact that they still acted as if they were seventeen sometimes.

"Not when I've got you to keep me young Ems, as much as I say I want to grow old with you hun; I'd much rather stay young with you."

"Mmmm, sounds great babe," Emily said sleepily. "Do you realise that, apart from popping out for some food, we've done bugger all today but lie in bed, make love and read stories off the internet?"

"Yeah, I do..." Naomi replied looking down at the cascade of hair that now covered most of her shoulders and chest. _'and it's been great honey,' _she thought _'I could spend the rest of my life doing the same thing; I could spend the rest of my life with you in this bed and be happy for the rest of my days.'_

She paused, smiling down at her dozing soon-to-be wife, thinking what a great story that would make, before finally finishing her sentence.

"...I guess it's how we roll."

.

.

.

**A/N-** OK it's roll call time, this story is supposed to be a thank you to all the people that have made my 2010 in terms of Skins stories so, in no particular order a huge thank you to the authors, ImagineAlex, Hypes, Circs, Hawke, SummerSkins, Noblsheep Suchaboii, AssassinsLover, Miss Peg, Brucas2006, foolishgames, luvactually, rushing-air, blue-eyed-blonde90, interpol_ice, SomeAreLakes, lazyboo, darthcaiter, Fitchswitch, origliasso, niceoneblondie, RuinMyLife, my-other-ride-is-your-mum, FaithSky and probably a hundred other people that I've forgotten; thank you all for sharing.

Thank you also to all of you that bother to leave your thoughts, (well most of you anyway (-: ) You do know it makes it all worthwhile don't you? So big thanks to TigerRam, Mari, coolbeans, ares, lumagoo, Vangoghgurrl, Serroi...hell, _everyone_ that takes time out of their lives to share their thoughts with me and everyone else

Finally I raise a glass to the one writer that got me started on here, to my mate Stunty, aka the unknownstuntman.

_"To an absent friend, I hope 2011 brings you cheer mate. Am still thinking of you."_

So thank you all for the gifts that you have given me throughout this miserable excuse for a year, it means more than I can tell you.

Es


End file.
